


The Password

by SincerelyDoReMi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Needles, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, followed by very consensual sex, unintentionally getting turned on by your captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyDoReMi/pseuds/SincerelyDoReMi
Summary: The day before the RFA party, you (MC) decide to ease your nerves by going out for a drink. You never thought it would end with you getting kidnapped and missing the party completely. With a persuasive captor and confidential information on the line, will you be able to hold your tongue?AU where Saeran doesn't break into the apartment but instead meets MC at a bar the night before the party. Details related to Ray/Saeran's characterization and the inner-workings of Mint Eye are canon-divergent.Sexual content can be found in chapters 2, 3, the second half of 6, and 7.(This fic does not have a conclusive ending oops)





	1. Vodka Cranberry

The party was only one day away… and the nerves were getting to you.

You'd spent most of the day emailing back and forth with attendees, trying your best to accommodate their individual needs for the event. Some were slow to reply, and a few had declined your invitation altogether. The thoughts of no one showing up to the party, of letting down the RFA, bombarded your mind. You'd worked so hard for this, and more than anything wanted to be liked and appreciated by your new friends. Even if the party _was_ a success, though, what if you embarrassed yourself when meeting them for the first time? It was so much easier to be charming and witty through a messenger where you had time to consider your responses…

Out of habit, you checked the app again but no one was online. You groaned and tossed your phone across the bed, feeling bored and stir-crazy. It was still too early to go to sleep but if you sat there alone with your thoughts for another minute you would go insane.

You needed to get out of that goddamn apartment.

You needed a drink.

***

The red dress was your favorite. You looked in the mirror feeling much more confident and sure of yourself than a few hours before. Maybe going out would help clear your head and release your nerves. You grabbed your phone and headed out the door, searching for a nearby bar. The screen flickered a few times and you cursed until the search results finally loaded, revealing the closest option, less than a block away.

Within minutes you found yourself stepping into the strange establishment. It was fairly crowded and the music was loud enough to envelop you, muffling your thoughts. By the time you finished your first drink, you could already feel yourself unwinding. You leaned your head back and sighed contentedly at the warm fuzzy feeling running through you, eyes closed and a smile on your lips.

“Vodka cranberry,” you opened your eyes to see the cocktail waitress setting a replica of your last drink on the table. “Courtesy of that guy with the white hair.” She pointed and you turned to follow her gaze. He wasn’t hard to spot. Leaning against the wall, away from the crowd, was a young man with white fringe hair and a leather jacket… staring at you. He smiled, so subtly that you could have missed it, then walked a few steps forward to the side exit, pausing to tilt his head as an invitation, before stepping outside.

Did he… want you to follow him? All things considered, that was a little strange and probably not the wisest option, but the curiosity was biting at you… and the alcohol was weakening your inhibitions. You picked up the drink and crossed the bar to the side exit, stepping out into the cool darkness. The side of the building was lit only by remnants of street light and the clouded moon.

“You came.” His voice came from your left. You turned to see him sitting on a set of concrete steps a little ways down from the door.

“Yeah, I uh-” you walked closer to join him. “I was curious… how did you know my favorite drink?” You sat next to him - not too close, this was still a stranger after all - and took in the rest of his appearance, most notably his tattoo, the soft pink streaks in his hair, and his intriguing eyes… an unnatural mint color.

“I’m good at reading people, you could say.” The man looked up and down your face, as if he were reading it right now, and self-consciously you looked down. “Also vodka cranberry is the only red drink they serve here in that kind of glass.” He chuckled and you breathed out a soft laugh, meeting his eyes again. "I'm Ray," he offered.

You raised your drink a little as if to toast him. "MC," you said, smiling shyly over your glass. There was something so intriguing about him… maybe it was his steady and calming voice, or the way his gaze lured you in... Talking with Ray made your heart race in a way it never had with the RFA boys.  But maybe that was just the thrill of flirting in person rather than over an app.

“What about you? What’s your favorite drink?” You asked, hoping to get to know him better.

“Well...” You took another sip of your drink as he considered your question. “My poison of choice isn’t exactly something you’d find in a bar.”

You wondered for a moment what he meant and then realized something. “Wait, then why are you here in the first place?”

Ray smiled. “For the people watching, of course. Although, tonight, one person in particular stole away most of my attention,” he said with a smirk that made you blush. “You see... alcohol does funny things to people. It gives them permission to embrace their true nature… to break free from society’s training and do whatever the hell they feel like.”

You’re not sure when or how he had moved closer but suddenly you became very aware of it. You could smell his cologne… see his individual eyelashes as his eyes held to yours.

"And I like to see what people choose to do... with that freedom." His eyes strayed downward for a moment. He wet his lips before returning your gaze and smiling.

Maybe it was his words or the drinks or both, but something in you said “fuck it” and pushed you forward. Ray met your kiss expectantly and eagerly returned it, sending a wave of blissful feelings throughout your chest and into your stomach. The rush of being noticed, being chosen, being **wanted** by a stranger filled such a deep part of you that you'd scarcely ever noticed it. You felt his hand come up to cradle the side of your head, pulling you closer. You were getting lost in the kiss, the world around you fading from existence - until it suddenly came screaming back as a sharp pain entered your neck.

You gasped in discomfort as Ray pulled a syringe from your skin, his fingers on the opposite side of your head digging in aggressively.

You forced your eyes open in a panic to see him smiling far more wickedly than before. “Alcohol also tends to make people do incredibly stupid things.”

As the world went dark, the last thing you heard was the drink glass shattering on concrete.


	2. Double Caret

Consciousness was difficult to grasp. It crept in for a moment - the hum of an engine, the smell of leather - before slipping away again all too quickly. Finally, it began steadily revealing reality to you, in small doses intermingled with haze.

You were on the floor...

Your head hurt...

Something was on your wrists…

You were not alone.

“My my, some party coordinator you are. It’s nearly noon and you’re barely waking up.”

**_The party._ **

Your eyes blinked open as you tried to sit up in a panic, the sudden movement causing needle-like pain in your skull. You winced and held your head with one hand, stumbling to get up.

_I can’t miss the party. They’re counting on me. I’ll ruin everything._

With still-foggy vision, you tried to take a few steps forward when something suddenly jerked you back by your wrists. Your back slammed into a wall, knocking the air from your lungs and bringing the consciousness back in full force. You groaned at the pain and then felt your wrists pulled again even higher, over your head. You looked up to see leather bands around them, connected to black rope that was pulled taut through metal loops lining the height of the wall. In the far corner of the small, shadowy room, your captor stood, securing the rope. You pulled at the bonds. “What are you doing? Let me go!” The alarm of being trapped and defenseless, not knowing what might happen, began to overwhelm you, and it showed in your voice.

“Now why would I want to do that?” The man turned to face you and all at once memories of the night before came flooding back - the intriguing stranger in the bar, the kiss, the syringe...

**You should have never left that apartment.**

Ray stepped towards you, eating up the look of terror on your face. “You belong with me,” he said, tapping his finger under your chin. “I knew it from the moment you stepped foot into that apartment.”

Your eyes grew wide. “You’re… you’re the hacker,” you breathed.

“I see you’re past the fogginess,” he smiled. “In that case, you should be able to give me what I need.” He reached into his pocket and held a phone in front of you - your phone, you realized. The RFA app was pulled up and you peered closer to see the attendee directory lockscreen, presenting a row of 5 blank spaces.  

“The password. What is it?”

You swallowed. “That’s none of your business...”

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I won’t betray the RFA,” you said with faux determination. You had already let them down by missing the party and likely causing them worry. You couldn’t make things worse by giving the enemy access to confidential information. Even so, the fear in the pit of your stomach gave you cause to doubt your own words.

Ray returned the phone to his pocket with a smug look. “It's so cute-” He stepped closer and instinctively you pressed yourself into the wall. “You trying to act all brave and defiant.” Moving a hand behind your waist, he pulled your body flush with his and leaned in, warm breath at your ear. “But I know how _weak_ you really are.”

A shiver went down your spine, and yet, at the same time, you felt so _hot_. It embarrassed you to remember that you had eagerly kissed this man mere hours ago.

“Now…” he said, maintaining his closeness but looking you in the eye. “Let’s start off easy.” He gently carded his fingers through your hair. “Tell me the first password character.”

Your heart was pounding but still you kept silent, biting your lip in resolve.

The shift in his face was immediate. The soft and inviting look was gone, replaced by a sadistic smile. You felt the fingers in your hair tighten, his grip suddenly pulling your head backward. You cried out at the sudden pain, made only worse by the side-effects of being drugged. Your head was tilted back almost as far as it could go and you gasped out, “Stop!”

“What’s the magic word?” he cooed.

Through murmurs of discomfort, you risked a sarcastic response. “Please?”

He pulled again, mercilessly, and this time your head hit the wall. A scream escaped your lips before you shouted “Y! It’s the letter Y, please stop!”

Immediately Ray released his grip on your hair and guided your head back up. “Good girl.” He wiped a tear from your eye with his finger and put it to his tongue. The sight made your heart jump. “Mmm… your pain is so sweet, princess.” He leaned in and kissed away another tear from your cheek. “Would you like to taste?”

Suddenly his salt-tinged lips were on yours. Instinctively you tried to pull away, but the sudden relief of pain stopped you. The chemicals in your brain didn’t seem to care that this kiss belonged to a violent criminal. It felt good, so much better in contrast to the hurt you’d been engulfed by just moments ago. So reluctantly, you gave in, letting him kiss you.  

He was right. You _were_ weak.

But the moment quickly ended. Pulling an inch away, he whispered, “character #2”, his hand softly wrapping around your throat. Your breathing quickened as he slowly tightened his hand, not enough to hurt at first, but clearly warning you of the awaiting consequences. The pressure ignited a rush of adrenaline. _How far can you go?_ his eyes seemed to say. You whimpered as his fingernails dug into your neck. It was getting harder to breathe. “N-ni-” you struggled to get out the word. He loosened his grip enough for you to breathe out “nine” before gasping for air.

The hacker’s eyes were wild at the sight of you like this. “Beautifully done,” he sighed. You closed your eyes and rested your head back against wall, replenishing oxygen to your system.  Your body tensed in surprise as you suddenly felt his lips pressing against your neck. Weak to the contact, you failed to hold back a soft murmur of pleasure. It egged him on, the gentle healing kisses quickly becoming heated. He sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving marks and causing you to gasp and moan against your will. His hands felt up and down your sides possessively, waves of heat following in their wake.

“Ready for round 3?” he asked, punctuating the question with a bite to your earlobe.

He pulled away and shed his jacket, turning towards a black storage box near the door. The sudden absence of his touch struck up a feeling of need that made you feel shameful. You pushed it down, trying to anchor yourself by bringing to mind all the evil this man was capable of. As if to confirm it, a shimmer of reflecting light brought your attention to the other end of the room.

 **He was holding a knife**.

You froze, muscles tensing up. Everything in your vision seemed to fade away except the blade in Ray's hand. It came closer and closer with every step he took in your direction.

“MC, you’re sweating…” he noted, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. When the cold metal touched your cheek you released a breath you hadn't realized you were holding. The knife slid on its side down your cheek as its owner hummed in thought. “Where to start?” He tilted the knife to its edge as it gently descended your jaw and bruised throat. The light pressure was just enough to scratch the skin, leaving a red line. He removed the knife and traced it with his finger. “Your skin is so smooth and sensitive... Perhaps I should carve my name into you-”

“Please-” you spoke up, trembling. “Please don't. I'm not strong enough.”

"Aww, I know that, princess..." he cooed, gripping your face with his free hand. "But, as much as I _adore_ your begging, that's not what I need to hear right now." He playfully tapped the knife against your nose. "Just three more characters and this will all be over with..." he paused, eyes shifting to the side in thought. "Well, maybe..." He smiled devilishly. "After all, you're still mine to do with as I please." 

You shuddered. “But I don't deserve this, I’m innocent-”

He laughed at that - _really_ laughed. It filled up the room and filled you with dread. “MC, you are a number of wonderful things, but _innocent_ is not one of them. Hilarious, maybe, for thinking so… but, sure, let me play along for a moment and assume that you are - innocent. Do you really think that will exempt you from the pain and suffering this world has to offer?” He gesticulated with the knife, his voice growing manic. “Hmm?” He pressed his forehead into yours, suddenly using a playful voice, “I’ll give you a clue~” A pause, then a harsh whisper. “It doesn’t.”

In a single motion, Ray brought the knife down over the front of your dress, tearing it - along with a dotted line of skin - open. You cried out, nearly collapsing from the pain - not that your bonds would let you.

He continued pulling the fabric apart until the dress was ripped through completely, leaving much of your body exposed. You shuddered, wondering if he was planning to use the extra skin as a canvas for his hands or his knife. “As for the pain…” he said, sneaking a hand over your bare waist to the small of your back. “You may find it difficult to bear now... but over time you will learn to crave it.” 

The potential truth in his words frightened you. "No, I won't-aHhh!" His tongue was sweeping up your sternum, lapping up drops of blood from your cuts. The hot, stinging feeling sent an electric sensation coursing through you and self-consciously you tightened your thighs together.

He chuckled mirthfully at your reaction and kissed you again, pushing his tongue into your mouth and making you taste your own blood. You whimpered, completely at his mercy. Your focus was cut short though by a _**snap**_ coming from your chest. You tried to look down but he held your head in place. Still, you didn't need to see to know that he'd cut your bra open. You could feel the structured fabric fall away from your chest, replaced by cool air. You couldn't help but want his hands on you - the thought alone made you shamefully excited - so you arched your torso into him. Your breasts grazed the edge of his shirt and he smiled into the kiss at your neediness. Pressing you back into the wall, kissing you harder, he was driving you crazy. You waited in anticipation for him to feel you up- 

_No- no!_

You tried earnestly to voice the thought which looped in your head on repeat, but his mouth was incessant, leaving your protests muffled as the tip of his knife brushed over and around the tip of your breast. He was teasing - and at the same time, tormenting - you, not even giving you a chance to reveal the next part of the password. The attention from the cold blade made your nipple hard in a matter of seconds. You wanted to squirm but didn't dare - unspeakable images making you tremble. Finally, Ray freed your mouth.

"Sorry, princess," he smiled. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"   

You nodded fervently. "Yes, the next character! It's- oh, I don't know what the symbol is called..." 

"Well, that doesn't help me very much, does it?" The knife continued to circle the nub of your breast, pressure increasing ever so slightly.

"No, please! It's- it's the one that looks like a little mountain or the cute eyes for an emoticon, a- an inverted V!" The knife froze.

"Ah, you mean a caret."

Truthfully, you'd never actually heard the name for the symbol before. "Yes, I think so. It's... uh, two of them. A double caret." The knife pulled away and you breathed a sigh of relief, having satisfied him enough to avoid further discomfort. 

"What a good girl," he beamed, giving you another brief kiss. The praise made your stomach warm. "I think you deserve a reward, no?" 

Without thinking, you let the word "please" escape your lips.

He didn't give you time to regret it, lowering himself and setting to work with his mouth and hand on your breasts. You wanted desperately to anchor yourself against him, to hold on by his shoulders or his hair. All you could do was pull against the restraints as soft pants and sighs left your traitorous mouth. He alternated between lightly biting your nipple and teasing it with his tongue, his hand simultaneously massaging the other breast. You gasped, legs squirming as the heat increased between them. Not letting up on his other pursuits, the hacker let his free hand glide up the outside of your leg all the way to your hip. He snuck a finger under the hem of your underwear, dragging it across the front of your abdomen and letting it snap back in place. You were breathing hard, wanting so badly for things you shouldn't, when suddenly he stopped and stood up.

He looked you directly in the eye and ordered, "Spread your legs."

Your eyes went wide and sheepishly you nodded, shifting your feet apart. 

Heart pounding, you felt his index finger lightly brush against the fabric between your legs, igniting a pulse of sensitivity underneath. He smirked. It was soaking wet. "You know..." he started, continuing to tease you through your underwear. "I've been thinking a lot about your loyalty to the RFA, how determined you've been not to betray them." You squirmed in response to each touch, scarcely aware of his words but trying to follow them. "Perhaps, I don't need the final character from you. With only so many options, I could surely figure it out, and as a result, you could maintain your conscious knowing you only revealed part of the password." 

You hummed distractedly in agreement, "tha- ah, thank you..." He moved closer, his finger suddenly replaced by the bulge in his pants, softly grinding against you. Your needy moans became audible with every breath, briefly interrupted by a fervent kiss. You moaned into it, feelings escalating beyond your control.

He pulled away. "Good. Then, I'll see you later." He turned towards the door and started walking, causing you to sputter in protest. "W-wait! Ray, come back! I need- I need more," you begged. "Please don't leave me like this!" 

Ray looked back at you, such a desperate mess, and smiled knowingly. "But princess, I thought you wanted that conscious of yours... surely you can't expect to do that while fucking the bad guy..."

"I... I just- ah, fuck!" you yelled. "You were right - I'm weak. I'm weak and I need... you,  **please** ," you pleaded. "The last character is 5. Y9^^5 - that's the full password, okay? I give up!"

The hacker strode forward, pulling the knife back out from his pocket. Panic flooded you.  _Oh god... he's going to kill me now that he has what he needs._

Instead, he reached up, holding the black ropes connected to your bonds together and positioning the knife behind them. He eyed you greedily. "Tell me who you belong to."

You swallowed. "You, Ray... I belong only to you."

Your arms fell free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated.  
> A final, explicit, chapter to come hopefully very soon!


	3. Twenty Seven

Your shoulders ached as you lowered your arms, but the physical intoxication you felt from the way Ray touched you - and the way he’d soon be touching you - far outweighed the painful sensation. He removed your leather bands, softly kissing the inside of both wrists, and then eased off the torn bits of clothing from your body. All the while, you stared at his face, aching to touch it. It carried such a variety of weighty emotions - pain, possessiveness, rage, tenderness… sometimes conflicting openly in his features and other times carefully hidden away. You raised a hand to brush his cheek, pausing a few inches from his skin.

“May I?”

It threw him off guard, like the action wasn’t computing. Maybe he was surprised by your consideration of his comfort after having been so ruthless with yours. Or perhaps no one had ever considered his comfort when touching him... After a moment, he broke into a smirk and replied, “Have you earned it?”

You couldn't help but feel like he was trying to take back control of the moment. And oddly… you liked it. “I- um,” you struggled to find the right answer. Rather than risking a yes, you decided instead to show him you were willing to earn it, kneeling before him and shyly opening your mouth.

He chuckled, impressed by your submission. “Oh how delightful to see a princess kneel,” he murmured, stroking your hair. “Alright, since you're so eager… I'll give you the right to touch-” he pushed your head down towards the floor. “ _After_ you clean my boots.” It took you a second to realize what he meant.

When it hit you, you swallowed and nodded, placing your hands behind your back compliantly before leaning down to lick his boots clean. The black leather tasted bitter against your tongue but it distracted you from the hot aching between your legs. You wanted desperately to please him, hoping that he would reward you where you needed it most.

“Stand up,” he ordered, scrutinizing his now-shining boots as you obeyed. Satisfied with your handiwork, he looked back at you with an approving smile and stepped closer. “Permission granted.” He brought your face to his, kissing you in a way that could only accelerate in intensity. Hesitantly you brought a hand to his face, the feeling of hot skin under your fingertips bringing comfort and a desire for more. You brought your other hand to his shoulder and tightened your grip, gasping, as you suddenly felt yourself lifted into the air. Ray had picked you up by your thighs, bringing your crotch directly against his stomach with only a bit of fabric between them. As he deepened the kiss, you held on by his shoulder and his hair, wrapping your legs tighter around his waist and trying to grind into him.

“Patience princess…” He whispered, walking you towards the door. “I'm going to take good care of that.” You whimpered, burying your face into his neck as he took you into the adjoining room. The thought of escape never even entered your mind.

He tossed you down onto a bed, shedding his shoes and shirt before climbing over you. You pulled him back into your kiss the moment he was within reach, moaning as you felt his hard on grind against your wet underwear. You pushed into it, wanting more of the incredible sensation, only to feel him stop all of a sudden. You writhed breathlessly, nails digging into his back in protest, but then you felt his finger. It was pressing into you, back and forth through your underwear - and this time he wasn't teasing. The friction, the _pressure,_ felt euphoric. It sent electricity all over your body, making it twitch and jump.

“Don't move,” he said. “And look at me.”

His speed increased and it took everything in you not to move in response. You looked him in the eye, face going hot as he took in every reaction, every yelp and moan he pulled out of you. All you could do was hold onto the bed sheets beneath you until he finally paused, snapping the waistband of your underwear and smiling darkly. “Off.”

Heart racing, you complied, letting the underwear roll off and fall to the floor as you lay completely exposed. Ray sat back to look at you, naked, sweaty, slightly abused, and oh so needy. “All mine…” he breathed. He lifted your knees and settled between them, eyeing you as his mouth descended on your inner thigh. He slowly kissed his way towards your center, making your toes curl as he suddenly bit into the soft flesh. He slid his tongue over the bitemarks and you whined impatiently.

“Oh, do you _want something?_ ” He ended the sentence just centimeters away from your core, letting his warm breath envelop it.

“Yes… _please._ ”

“Please what? Be a good girl and beg for what you want.” God, the effect he had on you was beyond all logic.

“Ahh, I want- I need your mouth, god, your _tongue_! Please, Ray, I'll be good. Fuck, I need it so bad. Please!”

It was like your begging had released something primal in him. His nails dug into your hips sharply as he licked up your center. You cried out in pleasure, bringing your hands back to grip the pillow under your head.

“Yes! Yes, Ray! Oh - right there! Ah!” His tongue pressed into your clit repeatedly, the sensitivity overwhelming you. You tried to push through but it was quickly becoming painful. “Slow down- ah! Ray! It's too much!” His nails dug in harder, pulling you deeper into his mouth. You pulled at his hair, urging him to stop, when suddenly he sucked - **_hard_ ** \- on your weak spot. “AHHH!” Your body tensed up before falling limp and flooding with rapture. You sighed heavily as the fuzzy exhaustion melted over you, pulse beating in your core.

Ray wiped his mouth with his hand. “How ungrateful… it's almost like you want me to punish you.”

Still hazy, you shook your head. “No… grateful... I’m grateful.”

“Then turn over.”

“I just need-” you breathed, “-a minute.”

 _Wrong answer_. Ray roughly flipped you over and pushed your face into the pillow. “ _ **Clearly** , _you need to be _**taught** _some  _ **manners**_ ** _!_ **” he yelled, emphasizing certain words with a slap to your ass. You cried out in pain, muffled by the pillow and struggling to breathe. When he finally relented, you turned your face to the side, gulping in air. You could hear him removing his pants and- something else… the leather choker on his neck.

“I’m sorry-” you tried.

“Save it,” he growled, grabbing your arms and pulling them behind your back. “Disobedient girls must be punished or they might forget their place.” You could feel him wrapping the choker around your wrists, binding them tightly together. As much as it hurt, being tied up gave you a rush. Maybe the helplessness made your participation more forgivable and allowed you to enjoy it more… or maybe you were just a masochist.

Ray pulled your hips back towards him so that your ass was in the air, your front half bent forward with nothing to hold you up but your face and torn up chest. You felt the tip of his cock brush against your entrance, causing you to inhale sharply and whimper.

“Look at you, all beat up and tied up and you’re still enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Embarrassed, you didn’t respond, until his hand came down hard on your ass again.

“Aren’t you?!”

“Ah! Yes! I love it...”

He spread your cheeks and squeezed them. “You want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes... please...”

“Tell me that lovely password one more time.”

You swallowed. _I’m sorry RFA… I’m so sorry._

“Y9^^5-AHH!” Ray filled you without warning, burying himself into your cunt with a ravished moan. He rocked back and forth into you, each thrust pushing your head into the mattress. Your neck was aching but god it felt _so good_. The friction and warmth inside you left you panting, cries of pleasure echoing the pressure against your sensitive spot.

Your ears were met with soft gasps and groans from Ray, followed by aroused rambling. “MC, you feel - ah - feel so good… I wanna make you mine, all mine, forever.” He moaned. “I’ll take you to paradise-” Hearing him come undone lit up a visceral feeling of gratification in you. You were so close to cumming and it was driving you crazy.

“Yes, Ray! Take me, mmm, to paradise! I’m - ah - all yours.”

Ray thrusted harder at that, setting off your second orgasm and a scream of release as your walls clenched around him. “FUCK!” he yelled and came inside you.

Trapped in a state of bliss, you scarcely noticed Ray pulling out and untying your wrists. He eased you onto your side before flopping down on his back beside you, his face like you’d never seen it before - relaxed and content. You wondered if you could make him happy… and wondered why you wanted to. He opened his eyes and smiled at you. “That was fun, huh?”

You blushed and nodded. “Mmhmm.”

He sighed, leaning over to kiss your forehead. “I wish I could stay longer but I’ve got work to do. Someone will bring you some food soon, okay?”

He stood up to get dressed, but you weren’t ready to be left alone, especially with so many questions left unanswered. “But Ray, can you tell me... what this place is? And why you want to hurt the RFA?”

“I don’t want to hurt them, well, most of them… It’s the opposite really," he explained, pulling on his clothes. "The Savior has tasked me with bringing them here so they can be saved. You’ll soon be seeing them again so don’t worry. All will be explained tonight.”

His response only left you with more questions and an uneasiness that you tried to ignore. He opened the door to a small closet and pulled out a silky robe, placing it on the bed next to you. “Here, put this on for now. You’ll have time to get cleaned up and get ready after you eat.”

“Oh, thank you…” You stood up and slipped on the robe, muscles aching. “Um, what’s tonight?”

Ray smiled excitedly. “Your party!”

You looked at him in confusion. “But I thought the party was at noon? It’s probably over by now.”

He laughed. “Do you really think I led you to that apartment so you could organize some pointless charity event? The only purpose _that_ party served was to bring all the RFA members together in one place. Oh, not to mention all those guests you persuaded. What was it - 27 in total? I have to say, I never expected us to achieve so many new disciples from this." He tucked your hair behind your ear. "Perhaps you knew in your heart all along that you were really coordinating a party for paradise.”

Your eyes grew wide as anxiety flooded your system. _This whole time it was just a trap._ Had they drugged the punch? Blocked the exits? Stuffed the unconscious guests into a catering truck? Your imagination pictured a dozen scenarios and in each of them, you felt horribly responsible. Tears filled your eyes and you started to hyperventilate.

“Oh, princess...” You felt Ray’s arms wrap around you as he hugged you to his chest. It shouldn't have been calming. You shouldn't have found comfort in it. “I know it’s scary, but after tonight you and all the others will be so happy. I promise.”

“How did you know the number?” you mumbled.

“Hmm?” He pulled back to look at you, wiping a tear from your cheek.

“You said there were 27 guests… how did you know? You haven’t had a chance to access the directory yet.”

Ray sighed, holding your face in his hands. “MC, I know every little thing about you. I’ve seen your social media pages, your school records, your search histories. I’ve even seen those secret little stories that you sometimes read at night,” he winked. Suddenly his sadistic sexual games made sense… and you felt more exposed than ever before. “Do you really think a little 5 character password could stand in my way?”

You were speechless, mouth hanging open and brain on the verge of short-circuiting with the torrent of information. Ray just chuckled and took the opportunity to kiss you. This time you were too overwhelmed and conflicted to return it.

He didn’t seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> (P.S. This was my first time writing smut. Eek!)


	4. New Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally going to end ~ambiguously~ after chapter 3 but several people requested more so... TADA! I have plans for another 5+ chapters but I must warn you - I am awful about abandoning WIPs. 
> 
> Shout out to all the lovely people who have commented on this fic so far!! You keep me motivated and I love you!
> 
> (Just as a heads up, details related to Ray/Saeran's characterization and the inner-workings of the Mint Eye, *will differ* from canon - partially because I haven't finished the Ray route yet and partially because I just feel like it.)
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

After Ray left, you fell apart.

You broke into sobs and sunk to the floor, the past feeling of being special and bringing the RFA together for something wonderful replaced with the cruel truth that you had been used. And now all the RFA members, whom you had grown so close to in such a short time, would lose their freedom... would be brought to this strange place along with the party guests for a fate only your imagination could predict. You let all the guilt and fear consume you for a solid thirty minutes before suddenly slipping into rage, thoughts now aimed at the people most responsible.

You stood up, wiping at your runny nose and pulling on the locked door, “HEY! LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS!” You yelled obscenities and pounded on the door until your hands and throat could no longer bear it, all of it returned by infuriating silence. These people, all led by some cultish “Savior”, were taking so much from you and yet Ray had acted like they were doing you a **favor** . Oh, and _Ray..._ Ray was the one who got you into this mess in the first place! He had violated your privacy, tricked you, made you feel things you shouldn’t, hell - he had stuck a fucking syringe in your neck! It made your blood boil, the anger culminating into a shriek of frustration as you pushed over the room’s small dining table.

As it crashed to the floor, all of your energy crashed with it, leaving you feeling empty and exhausted. You held your head in your hands, breathing shakily as you calmed down. It felt like no amount of emotion or action would make a difference. Eventually you found yourself on the bed, curled up in a blanket and staring off into space (the sex-stenched and shame-inducing flat sheet discarded), trying to mentally cope with your new reality. _Maybe their plan failed and everyone is safe… or maybe at least a few of them got away…_ You tried to reassure yourself. _This isn’t my fault… I’m just a victim like everyone else…_ It wasn’t really working.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking, and reactively you feigned sleep as it opened. A cart rolled into the room, joined by the soft clanking of dishes. You peeked an eye open and realized you weren’t fooling anyone. A sturdy man in a hooded robe watched you and blocked the doorway while his matching companion picked up the dining table and placed a tray of food upon it. The latter turned around and you were surprised to see a young woman around your age. “Welcome to Magenta, dear missionary,” she said with a smile, placing a white dress box at the end of your bed. “The Savior has requested that you wear this tonight.”

You studied the girl, wondering what her life had been like before, wondering how she could smile in a place like this. “ _After tonight, you and all the others will be so happy._ ” Ray’s promise surfaced in your mind and you asked yourself if it could really be true. “Were you taken too?” you asked her. “When you first came here, I mean.”

She shook her head. “I was personally invited to paradise by the Savior, like so many of us here.” She gave a sympathetic smile and sat on the edge of the bed. “I know the manner in which you came to us is unorthodox, but you have to understand that the RFA was infected with toxicity. It would have ruined your life. But the Savior in her loving mercy has vowed to cleanse and save you all. So try not to worry. You’ll be happy here, I promise.” Her words were somehow both comforting and unnerving. Religion never sat well with you and this group seemed to have taken it to a new extreme... but maybe you had less reason to be afraid than you had previously thought.

The woman stood and turned back towards the door. “Thank you-” you spoke up, voice still weary, “...for your kindness.”

At your words, she lit up with unexpected joy. “Of course,” she said, bringing her hands to her heart. “For eternal paradise.”

***

A mirror is an unforgiving thing. It delivers the truth, no strings attached. Though you were certainly in the market for truth today, you didn’t need such a stab to your self-esteem when things were already this bleak. In the small bathroom connected to your room, you stared at your reflection: messy hair, tear-stained eyes, hickies dotting your neck, and dried blood surrounding the cuts on your chest. You looked like a train wreck... hell, you _felt like one_.

Though a shower wasn’t likely to solve everything, you figured it couldn’t hurt. You turned out to be wrong - the body wash setting your cuts on fire - but other than that, the hot water did your sore body a lot of good. You realized while getting ready that most of your old beauty products were here - the same shampoo, same brush, same makeup. It was comforting to have such familiar items, but you tried not to think too hard about how they had ended up here.

“You’re gonna be okay,” you whispered into the mirror. “It’s gonna be okay. This is only temporary… a weird dream that will all be over soon.” You added another layer of concealer to the marks on your neck, worried by the evidence of your fucked up escapades with Ray. Your anger towards him had largely faded, but you still didn’t want anyone to suspect your involvement with him.

“MC?”

 _Speak of the devil._ Self-consciously you tightened the towel around you.

“I’m in here-” you called, finishing up the simple makeup you’d decided on. It made you feel a little more normal and a little less vulnerable.

“Hey, princess.” You turned to see Ray leaning against the door frame in a black suit and magenta tie, his sleek outfit contrasting greatly from the one he’d worn (and torn off in the throes of passion) earlier that day. It fit him well and - matched with a devilish smile - made your face unexpectedly warm. “You almost ready?”

“Yes, I uh-,” you shifted your gaze away and tucked a hair behind your ear. “I just need to get dressed.”

He raised an eyebrow playfully. “We have time then.” He took your hand and smoothly pulled you into him, laughing under his breath at the surprise on your face before kissing you.

You were out of excuses. You weren’t tied up, you weren’t being threatened, you had no legitimate reason to return his kiss. And yet you couldn’t help but melt against his lips. His attention was like a drug - thrilling, addicting, and likely to fuck you over.

“You know-” he breathed, snaking a hand under the towel to hold your waist, “to get dressed, you’ll need to get _undressed_ first…” You shivered, knowing you couldn’t let this go any farther.

“Ray…I can’t,” you started, pulling away from him. Though he tried to hide it, you couldn’t help but notice a bit of hurt in his eyes. “Look, it’s pretty obvious that I’m… _attracted_ to you,” you said, mumbling the word that embarrassed you most. “And what we did earlier, that was fun and um… really, _really_ good, but-” your cheeks were burning now. “What you said about knowing everything about me made me kind of uncomfortable. I don’t like that you invaded my privacy and... I can’t trust you yet.” You wondered if that would even matter to him. _“After all, you’re still mine to do with as I please.”_ Had he really meant that? You were still trying to understand his cryptic personality.

He looked to the side in thought. “But... people usually hide things about themselves so that others will like them, right? So isn’t the fact that I know so much about you and still like you a good thing?”

You were surprised. He didn’t just see you as a means for sex, he _liked_ you... Maybe he had just meant it generally but that didn’t stop a dozen butterflies from invading your stomach. “That’s… I mean, yeah, that is nice, but... I don’t really know anything about you in return, except for the fact that you’re a hacker... and a good kisser..." You weren’t quite sure what possessed you to _flirt_ with him, but the way he looked at the floor, hiding an involuntary smile at the compliment, made the mistake nearly worth it.

“I admire your honesty,” he said, taking your hand. “The RFA was a breeding ground for lies and secrets, so I’m happy to see you weren’t contaminated.” He looked at you carefully and sighed. “In time, I hope that I can win your trust… though I think your heart already has my name on it.” He winked, back to his sly persona. “Don’t try to erase it okay?” He drew your hand to his lips like a sarcastic gentleman, keeping his eyes on yours as he gave it a small lick instead of kissing it. Snickering loudly at your reaction, he turned away. “I’ll be waiting outside the door, so knock when you’re ready. Don’t miss me too much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun stuff coming in Chapter 5 :)))))


	5. In Solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's party time~

The dress provided to you was long and elegant, a darker shade of Ray’s magenta tie. While beautiful, it felt eerily contrasting to your frame of mind, like a bouquet of flowers resting on a grave. By the time you knocked on the door, a looming anxiety had set in, and apparently it showed on your face.

“Someone looks excited,” Ray held the door open for you, greeting you with playful sarcasm. You wrung your hands as you stepped into the hallway, lost for a response. “Relax, MC. It’s just a party.”  He extended his elbow towards you and hesitantly you took his arm, letting the contact anchor you as he escorted you down the hallway. “You look nice by the way,” he added, “though personally I don’t think anything can top your ‘ropes and panties only’ look.” 

At that you blushed and shoved your shoulder into him, fighting off an embarrassed smile. “Thank you…” you muttered. “But please don’t say stuff like that in front of anyone else.”

Ray chuckled. “Ah, you’re no fun, princess.” 

The building was larger than you anticipated, with winding corridors and multiple floors. The elevator was activated by key card, and from what you could tell, your bedroom was situated in the higher of two underground levels. Ray took you up a couple of floors and walked you out, turning the corner towards the growing sounds of music and overlapping conversation. The doors to the banquet hall were open and your eyes widened at the sight before you. 

Soft golden light showered down on a beautiful room, filled with at least a dozen round tables. People were scattered throughout the space, some sitting and talking while others danced to the elegant music in the center of it all. It almost felt like a wedding reception, and the beauty of it eased your mind. Walking into the room, you noticed that some of the attendees were dressed in formal wear while others wore hooded robes like the ones you’d seen earlier that day.

“What are the robes for?” you asked Ray.

“First-year disciples of the Mint Eye wear them as a sign of deference. After the cleansing period, you’ll be presented with the choice to stay here permanently. Then each of you will be given a robe of your own.” 

“Each of us?” you asked, anxiety picking up again. Ray nodded and shifted his gaze towards the front of the banquet hall. You followed it, blood running cold when you saw the rectangular table occupied by five familiar faces. Faces you’d only seen through photos on your phone before, now turning to look at you one by one with varied looks of concern and dismay.

Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, and Seven. 

Heart caught in your throat, you stood frozen, terrified to approach them. Only Seven had seen your face before, but you could see in each of their eyes that they knew who you were.

A robed disciple approached, blocking your view of the table for a moment. “Ray, the Savior has requested your presence.” 

“Very well. Please see our guest to her seat.” Ray pulled away, touching the small of your back and giving you a brief look of encouragement before disappearing into the crowd. Without a word, the disciple took your arm and pulled you towards what appeared to be the table of honor. It was large enough to seat eight people, and you were brought to the empty chair between Seven and Jaehee, so that each of the longer sides was filled. All of them were secured to their chairs with leather straps around their abdomen and ankles, and as the disciple saw to your own bonds, you took in the appearance of each of your friends, a tear sliding down your cheek. 

Everyone looked exhausted, their hair and clothes disheveled. Jaehee and Yoosung had clearly been crying and Zen’s face - while certainly beautiful - could not conceal his anger. The table remained silent, aside from some sniffing, until the disciple left. As soon as you heard his footsteps departing, you choked out, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea this would happen-”

“So you’re not involved with them then?” Jaehee’s voice came out slightly accusatory and it hurt to hear her so distrustful of you again, especially in person. It sounded nothing like the light and friendly voice you’d heard on the phone just days ago, chatting about coffee shops and complaining about cat fur.

“Jaehee, how can you even ask that-” Yoosung spoke up. “MC is our friend, and she’s strapped down just like the rest of us.”

“Well, she wasn’t exactly resisting as that man walked her in here, and it would also explain why she didn’t show up for the party.”

“I was kidnapped last night,” you explained, hoping desperately that they’d believe you. “And I did try to resist, earlier, but…” your voice softened, “they um, punished me... until I couldn’t stand it anymore…” You rubbed at your wrists, which were still raw from being tied up. What you said was the truth… but not the entire truth.

“God, I swear I’ll kill them-” Zen fumed.

“MC, are you okay?” You weren’t used to seeing Seven so serious. 

“I’m fine. It’s just-” you struggled for the right words. “Joining the RFA was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. It gave me friends and a sense of purpose and it felt like life had finally given me a win… until all of this happened.” You sniffed. “And I just don’t want to see any of you get hurt because of me.”

“Though you may have been key in the success of this scheme, I do not believe you are at fault,” Jumin spoke up, across from you. “V made the suggestion to hold the party despite the strange circumstances by which you came to us. As a private organization, we should have been more wary.”

“I don’t think any of us regret meeting you though, MC.”

“Thank you, Yoosung,” you said, before realizing something. “Wait, V… where is he? Is he okay?”

Seven answered, “We’re not sure. When we didn’t hear from you the morning of the party, some of us started getting worried, and V said he would go check the apartment. We haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

“MC, do you know anything about this place?” Jaehee’s voice sounded a little more trusting.

“It’s some kind of religious organization. They told me that the ‘Savior’ brought us here to save us or cleanse us or something… she seems to think that the RFA was toxic and full of secrets.”

“But we’re just a fundraising organization,” Zen said. “None of this makes sense.”

Yoosung looked just as confused. “Who is the Savior?”

“I am.” Everyone looked towards the voice coming from the far end of the table. There stood a woman in a black dress, with green eyes and curled blond hair. Though you were sure you’d never met her before, there was something hauntingly familiar about her.

“Rika?!” Several shocked voices overlapped around you.

_ Oh my god... The Savior is V’s apparently-not-dead fiancée? _

“Welcome to Magenta,” she said in a regal tone. 

“I can’t… I can’t believe you've been alive all this time.” Yoosung sounded both confused and relieved. “V told us you killed yourself...”

“I’m afraid V lied to you about a number of things,” she replied. “You shouldn’t trust him.”

Yoosung looked completely vindicated, as if getting kidnapped was well worth it if only to prove he was right about V. Still, you had a feeling there was much more to the story.

Suddenly, Ray reappeared with a tray of drinks, placing a glass before each of you. “I hope that you will embrace the Mint Eye with open arms and accept our invitation to paradise,” Rika continued. “Before you is our elixir of salvation. As we toast, drink it to begin your journey.”

“What if we don’t want to?” Zen asked tensely.

Rika sighed. “For your own good, I’m afraid I must compel you. If any of you refuses to drink, the person sitting across from you will suffer for it.”

Zen looked at Jaehee, Yoosung looked at Seven, and Jumin looked at you. You had never imagined that the reserved and pragmatic businessman could look as alarmed as he did now. Then again, one of his closest friends had started a strange religious group in secret, orchestrated a mass kidnapping, and was now threatening harm to the RFA, so… you couldn’t blame him for showing a little emotion. 

Rika turned and walked away, heading for the center of the room.

“Rika wouldn’t really hurt us... She couldn't!”

“Yoosung, MC’s already been tortured,” Zen argued. “We can’t trust Rika just because she’s your cousin.”

“She’s not _just_ my cousin, she’s our friend!”

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, Yoosung. I’ve been trained to withstand torture,” Seven said.

"You've what?!"

“I think we need to stand in solidarity,” Jaehee suggested. “Either we all take it or we all don’t.”

“It would be more efficient to have half the group consume elixir so that we can fully understand its effects while minimizing the potential for pain”.

“What do you know about pain, trust fund kid? Or even discomfort for that matter?

“I’m only trying to be rational-”

Throughout the arguing, your focus had fallen to the glasses themselves, all filled with a semi-clear blue liquid. All but one. The drink sitting before Seven was slightly greener in color, a distinction that you might have missed if he hadn’t been sitting right next to you. You looked up and noticed that Ray was staring at him from the side of the room, a darkness in his eyes. 

_ “I don’t want to hurt them, well, most of them…”  _ His words flashed through your memory and suddenly a panic washed over you.

“None of us should drink,” you spoke so abruptly that it made Jaehee flinch. 

“MC, I admire your bravery,” she began, “but as Zen just said, this isn’t a simple case of choosing one option or the other. If Rika is set on us drinking this elixir, she will continue to hurt and intimidate us until we comply. Considering that the residents here seem to be happy and in good health, we can assume that it is not dangerous.”

“I’m drinking it,” Yoosung decided. The others echoed in agreement and before you could argue, applause filled the room. 

“Good evening, my disciples,” Rika announced. From the center of the room, she spoke elegantly, turning with each sentence to engage her audience. “Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our long-awaited guests from the RFA, who will be cleansed and presented with the road to paradise. I would like to personally thank Ray and the members of our outreach division for trusting me and making this possible.” You glanced at Ray and saw that he was beaming from the recognition. Everyone’s eyes were locked on Rika and you realized that now may be your only opportunity to do something. 

Mind racing, you swapped Seven’s glass with your own, trying not to think about what might happen if your bad feeling came true. Zen and Jaehee noticed and looked at you questioningly.

“Let us raise our glasses-”

_ “Trust me,” _ you mouthed. 

“And drink the elixir of salvation… for eternal paradise.”

All across the room, disciples toasted towards Rika, who smiled empty-handedly, and drank the elixir. The RFA members looked down at their glasses and lifted them tentatively. 

You drank yours first, pushing past the alarms and warning signs flooding your brain. The liquid tasted bitter and it burned your throat, but in all honesty, you’d had alcoholic beverages that tasted worse. One by one, each person at your table swallowed their elixir, and you saw Rika smiling in approval as the entire room bent to her will. 

“Every one of you is valuable and has so much to offer this community. Please - enjoy the rest of the party and help each other to some food,” she concluded to enthusiastic applause. What happened next was astounding. All across the room, each disciple found a partner, spoke for a moment, and then went to fetch the other's meal from among the tables lining the walls. A few people appeared at your own table, asking for food preferences before rushing away to meet the order. When thanked, their faces glowed in a way that reminded you of the girl who had come by your room earlier that day.

Hunger outweighing distrust, everyone in the RFA started eating the food they were offered. Rika returned to the head of the table and sat down, a plate appearing before her within seconds. “Thank you, my dear. You know just what I like,” she said with a smile to the young believer. She turned her attention back to those at the table. “My friends, I thank you for trusting me and drinking the elixir. You mean more to me than you know and I have missed you dearly with each passing day.” She looked to her cousin. “Yoosung, you are such a bright and sensitive boy. You feel things deeply, valuing honesty and truth. Thank you for joining me today... Jumin, you have a mindset that is both strategic and creative. I have always admired your ability to make judgments based on the betterment of an organization. Thank you for joining me today...”

Rika continued around the table, praising each person individually. You were surprised by the reactions it produced - even in Jumin, who was typically stone-faced, and Zen, who’d been so heated before. They each looked like Rika had unlocked a secret happiness inside of them.

“And MC, although we haven’t met before today, I can already tell that you are a special individual. Your charm and persistence led to the reunification of this group and a wonderfully attended party. Thank you for joining me today…” 

You felt… nothing. Or at least, nothing out of the ordinary besides the food settling strangely in your stomach. The compliment felt empty coming from Rika. She had a golden personality and silver tongue, but you’d learned a long time ago to trust actions over words.

Suddenly, you felt yourself being pulled back by your chair. 

“Would you like to dance?” Ray’s breath against your ear made you jump, and you leaned away trying to compose yourself. 

He was already undoing the straps on your ankles, purposely brushing his hands against your skin, when you replied, “Do I really have a choice?” 

Ray chuckled and loosened the waist restraint. “Not particularly,” he said, pulling you to your feet. As he led you to the dance floor, you noticed Seven staring at him with frantic eyes. Was he worried about you? Or was it possible that he knew Ray? Maybe they shared a past, both being hackers…

Ray seemed to affirm your suspicion. “Sorry, I would have joined your table for dinner if it didn’t mean sitting next to that son of a bitch.” 

“You mean Seven?” you asked. 

He nodded, bringing your hand to his shoulder and his hand to your waist. “It won’t be a problem for long, though.” He began the dance, and in any other context, the closeness and his smile would have made you dizzy. But your head was starting to hurt and his words were making you anxious. 

“Ray, was there something in his drink?” you asked earnestly.

“Well... aren’t you sharp.” The fear intensified. “Yes, he received a special concoction.”

You were getting hot, uncomfortably hot, and your stomach was tightening. “What’s going to happen to him??”

Ray noticed the fear in your eyes and it seemed to irk him. “Princess, don’t worry yourself over that piece of human garbage. He may seem kind and friendly but he’s a traitorous monster. He doesn’t deserve to set foot in paradise.”

The room around you was spinning, whether from the dancing or the panic or the contents of your drink, you weren’t sure. You pulled away from Ray, frozen in a sea of movement. “Will he die?” you asked, tears spilling from your eyes.

There was no smirk on Ray's face. He was dead serious. “No. That’d be too short a pleasure for all the suffering he put me through.” He stepped closer, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. “But when the pain kicks in… he’ll  _ wish _ he was dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops :))))))))
> 
> (P.S. I got a Bad Ending on Ray's Route today, very unexpectedly, so all of you have to share in my suffering.)


	6. Emergency Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy a long chapter :)
> 
> Please note: this chapter briefly describes self-induced vomiting.

“I drank it-”

The words were lost between panicked breaths as you started hyperventilating. You were scared. You needed help. Your muscles were starting to burn.

“Agh!” Pain erupted in your abdomen like your organs were turning themselves inside out. You held your stomach, bending over as Ray tried to steady you.

“MC, what’s wrong!?” He lifted your chin, concern in his eyes. Apparently your pain was only sweet if he was the one causing it.

“I- I switched the cups,” you said, speaking louder this time. “I drank-” you winced as another wave of pain hit, “Seven’s...”

Ray’s face turned almost as white as his hair. “No…” He gripped you by the shoulders, voice growing tense, “Why would you-”

“Ray-” You interrupted, urgency in your voice. “ **Please help me**.”

Even more than the pain, the fear was overwhelming and you weren’t strong enough to fake a brave face. So there you were, once again - weak, lost of all shame, and needing _him_.

Ray responded by dragging you back towards the table of honor. The discomfort coursing through your body left you uncoordinated and, seeing you stumble, he cursed and pulled your arm up over his shoulders, supporting you by your waist.

“Oh my god, MC??” Eyes squeezed shut, you tried to focus on Yoosung’s voice and the voices that followed it, anything to distract you from the agony.

“Savior, she switched the glasses and drank the traitor’s elixir. We need an antidote.” Ray’s voice was cold and matter-of-fact, as if he personally didn't care. Somehow, that hurt you even more.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Rika replied, the delicate melody of her voice unfitting for the crushing weight of her words. “MC has made her choice, and she must live with it. However, I am happy to say that her sacrifice for the sake of another shows incredible potential for her residency here in Magenta. We must each be willing to give of ourselves to uphold and protect our community.”

Ray’s voice grew harsh. “But _he_ isn’t part of our community. He doesn’t deserve-” his voice cut off and you opened your eyes enough to see Rika holding up her hand to command silence.

Turning to Seven, she sighed resolutely. “Luciel, due to your friend’s sacrifice, I have decided to grant you a second chance. You will require more cleansing than the others, but if you can prove yourself worthy, you will be allowed to enter paradise.”

“WHAT?!” Ray’s fingers dug into your waist as his entire body tensed up. “But you promised! After what he did to me-”

“It _is_ you isn’t it?” Seven interrupted, voice wracked with a different kind of pain. “Saeran, what happened to you? I thought-”

Suddenly, you crumpled to the floor as Ray released his hold on you. “Say that name again, I dare you-” You squinted up to see him looming over Seven, a hand on his throat.

“Ray, stop! You’re making a fool of yourself and frightening our guests.” Though your ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, Rika’s authoritative voice pushed through. You pressed your cheek against the cold floor, willing it to soothe the hot uncomfortable aching. Her final words were softer and too muffled to understand, shrouded by a high pitched ringing in your ear and whimpers of suffering you could no longer suppress.

A pair of arms scooped you up roughly, the sudden movement briefly intensifying sharp sensations throughout your body. You groaned, hot tears watering your face as you held tightly to the fabric across their chest. Though they were merely carrying you out, the movement made your head spin horribly, as if someone had had the nerve to push you onto a carnival ride after stabbing you multiple times. Incoherently moaning in pain, you gasped as cold hard tile suddenly rushed up to hit you. You cried out and held your head. This was too much. Too much. You wanted to die.

Words came at you hazily, like someone was trying to wake you from a nightmare. Oh, how you _wished_ that were the case. “Row uh,” they said, or at least, that was all you could make out.

Their shoe connected with your back and you yelped, pitch jumping as your head was yanked up by your hair. Phrase repeated again, right by your ear, the words were unmistakably “throw up” and the voice was unmistakably Ray’s. You blinked your eyes open, peering through tears, to see you were positioned in front of a toilet.

Oh.

You’d never forced yourself to vomit before but, god, you didn’t need much convincing. If there was any chance it would make the pain stop or even _lessen_ it slightly, you’d do it. You steadied yourself against the rim and Ray released your hair, footsteps departing. Reaching into the back of your throat, you gagged and were suddenly very grateful for the privacy. Within a couple minutes, you’d emptied yourself completely, crying as everything forced its way out of your stomach. It burned your throat and mouth, but seeing the blue-green tinge of elixir in the toilet gave you a small sense of relief. You gasped over the bowl, spitting out the final remnants of vomit in revulsion, when footsteps alerted you to Ray’s return. You weakly reached up to flush the disgusting contents away and collapsed against the wall, eyes falling closed again.

Something soft and wet brushed against your face. From the darkness, you realized that Ray was wiping your mouth with a washcloth, which was nice, though not particularly gentle. He took your hand and wrapped it around a cold glass.

“Drink.”

You obeyed, water soothing your mouth and throat from some of the burning sensation. When you finished, he took the cup, filled it again and placed it back in your hand. The process continued three more times, silently and without argument. Slowly, you were able to open your eyes again. The pain was still there, but it wasn’t as loud or demanding anymore.

Ray held out his hand and hesitantly you took it, rising slowly with his assistance until you were fully standing. His face was tense, eyes refusing to meet yours.

“Thank you.” You almost didn’t recognize your own voice it was so hoarse.

He didn’t say anything in response, simply grabbing your arm and walking you back towards the elevator. Based on everything that had happened and the way his nails were digging into your skin, you knew he had plenty to say and, truthfully, you wanted to hear it. The pain was no longer occupying every corner of your mind and, as a result, questions had naturally risen to fill the empty spaces.

“Ray…?” you tried, but he just kept walking. “What happened between you and Seven?”

Without a word or a glance, he scanned his key card by the elevator and the doors opened. You should have let it go, should have given him space and just focused on recovering… but something in you couldn’t settle for silence. He pulled you inside and as the doors closed, you said it.

“Saeran.”

In a fluid pivoting motion, Ray stepped forward to press the emergency stop button before turning around and slamming you against the back wall by your shoulders.

“Are you really _that_ big of a slut for pain?” he growled, face only inches away from yours. “Huh? Is that why you switched the drinks?”

“No, I- I just panicked,” you said. “I didn’t want him to get hurt because of me.”

“God, you’re so stupid. So _fucking_ stupid,” he emphasized, banging the wall by your head with his fist. “You think he’s your friend? That he’d do the same for you? He’s a liar and a traitor and you chose HIM over me, like an idiot!” The intensity in his voice was starting to scare you.

“I wasn’t choosing anyone! I-”

“If that drink had been poisoned, you would be dead right now! DEAD!” Another emotion had crept into his voice. “You would have fucking left me just like my brother-” he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. “He _always_ has it easier! I’m always the one who gets hurt-”

Ray was on the verge of breaking down and, without thinking, you pushed past his hold and wrapped your arms around him. The sudden contact seemed to break him out of the downward spiral, but left him frozen, at a loss for how to respond. _How long has it been since someone’s hugged him?_

“I’m sorry, Ray,” you whispered, unsure if you meant it about the drinks or simply his trauma. Was Seven really his _brother_? Though the picture wasn’t clear yet, all of his lashing out was starting to make sense.

Grunting in reluctance, Ray barely returned the hug before finally indulging himself and wrapping his arms tightly around you. You could feel his body trembling as he calmed down, sighing heavily to release the intensity of his emotions. “It’s okay, princess,” he breathed, hand coming up to stroke your hair. The affectionate touch soothed the dull ache in your head and you basked in the small comfort.

Ray pulled away slightly, his gaze avoiding yours to hide the mixture of hurt, guilt, and frustration in his eyes. “I’m sorry for losing it…” he murmured. “You’re not stupid, I’m just…” he struggled for the right word, biting his lip before sighing and shaking his head in defeat. He turned back towards the elevator panel, but instinctively you grabbed his arm.

“Wait-”

Seeing Ray in pain had somehow amplified your own, like a chain tightening around your heart. You couldn’t let the night end like this. You needed comfort… and needed to comfort him.

Pulled back around, Ray looked at you in confusion as your hands found his face. Hesitantly, you leaned in and closed the distance, gently kissing him once, then twice, like an invitation.

“What are you doing?” he whispered. “You still don’t know anything about me…”

Brushing fingers through his hair, you replied plaintively, “I know… but I think we both need to feel something good right now.”

He processed the words, eyes scanning your face carefully before nodding and leaning back in. The kisses were gentle and hesitant at first, like Ray was afraid he might hurt you again. They sent flutters through your stomach and drew your focus away from the soreness in your body. His hands settled against your waist, softly squeezing through the fabric of the dress, and you pressed in closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck. The closeness was intoxicating, his kisses laced with a hedonistic drug that flipped switches throughout your brain. His tongue brushed across your lips and you shivered, opening your mouth to deepen the contact.

 _What are you doing??_ The thought came up a few times, urging you to stop, but you weren’t inclined enough to listen, sinking deep into the pleasure of his affection. You knew it wasn’t smart, letting him get close to you like this, but for some reason it didn’t feel particularly _wrong_ either.

Murmurs and hums reverberated through you as his tongue slid against yours. Pressing deeper into you, Ray walked you back against the elevator wall and brought a hand up to your chest. He felt you up through the dress in a slow circular motion, pressure steadily increasing. He had barely touched you and you were already getting wet, pleasure and anticipation building but not yet outweighing the pain that remained in your system. You needed more.

Carefully, you slid a hand down and brushed it against Ray’s crotch, inciting a stifled moan. You rubbed your palm up and down, feeling the half-hard bulge reflexively grind against you. He kissed you more intensely, groaning into your mouth and catching your bottom lip between his teeth. The thrill of exciting Ray made you all the more eager. Undoing his pants with one hand, you pulled away from the kiss and pressed your index finger against his lips, eyeing him teasingly as he parted them. He took your fingers into his mouth one at a time, sliding his tongue against them and sucking in a way that made you tremble. Then, eyes locked on his, you slowly licked your palm and lowered your hand, wrapping it around his dick.

“Fuck-” he closed his eyes, arching into you.

The sounds you pulled from him were like music to your ears. Being tied up had been thrilling in its own way, but _god_ it had robbed of you of the smug satisfaction that came with pleasing someone like this. You pumped your hand up and down his shaft, feeling it harden under your touch. Ray hid his face in your neck, blessing your skin with moans and kisses and moan-broken kisses when you brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. You chased after his reactions until his body suddenly jerked and he grabbed your wrist, panting.

Soft fabric brushed against your legs as Ray hastily pulled up the front of your dress, setting off sparks between your thighs. He tugged down your underwear, nails scraping against your hips, and pulled you closer to him by your ass. “You good?” he breathed in between needy kisses. You nodded enthusiastically, lifting a leg over his hip as he lined up with your entrance. You braced yourself against his shoulders, a soft, high pitched sigh escaping your lips when he pressed into you. It was slower than the first time, allowing you to savor the feeling of thick heat filling you. But Ray’s cock was already throbbing and his careful pace quickly succumbed to need. Holding you by your ass and the thigh raised against his hip, he pulled back and thrust into you harder, not pausing this time as the momentum built. He rocked into you again and again, fucking you faster until you couldn't feel anything but the all-consuming friction.

Staggered, whimpering moans flew from your throat, passing through lips that were just inches away from Ray's ear. You tangled your fingers in his hair, unintentionally pulling on it when he somehow thrust even deeper than before. Suddenly, his grip on you tightened, body tensing up and shaking as he came with a strangled gasp. The friction inside you was replaced by fluid, and you choked out a noise of surprise.

Your limbs relaxed and, after a moment, Ray carefully pulled out of you. The dress fell back into place over your somewhat shaky legs, the space in between them sore but still touch-starved. He sighed and rested his forehead against yours, breathing heavily as he came down from the high. “You’re incredible…” he murmured, placing a soft kiss against your embarrassed smile. “Did you cum?”

You blushed, not expecting to talk about it. “Um, no, but it's okay-”

“I wanna make you cum, princess,” he whispered alluringly against your lips, almost setting you off then and there. You whimpered as he kissed you once, twice, and then pulled away. “Not here, though. I think we've held up the elevator long enough.”

Something about the mention of the elevator brought you back to reality, reminding you of what lay beyond those doors… reminding you of the fragmented pain throughout your body and the broken ties between two very different brothers. Maybe it wasn't as black and white as you had previously thought. Maybe you wouldn't have to choose between the two men or the worlds they belonged to. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible to fall for Ray…

Realizing that that was already the case, you certainly hoped so.

The elevator doors opened and you found yourself looking at a new floor, the lowest level of the building. Ray took your hand and faced you as he walked backwards into the hall.

“Shall we take this back to my place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! 
> 
> Stayed tuned for chapter 7~


	7. Warm Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy this self-indulgent, kinky garbage!

Ray pulled you into a dark room. For a startling moment, all you could see were three turquoise eyes glowing in the distance. As if sensing an approaching presence, they blinked eerily and the space around them lit up to reveal a series of computer monitors positioned around a single chair. You stared at the mysterious screens, vision suddenly interrupted by a flash of fabric wrapping itself around your eyes. 

It tugged you backwards, pulling you flush against Ray’s body. “Oh, the things I have in store for you,” he chuckled lowly into your ear, a possessive hand gliding down your hip. Your reaction came in the form of a sharp, shaky gasp - the kind that could only egg him on further. He started tying the blindfold. “You know, the beauty of the elixr-” he tightened it and yanked on the ends, forcing your head to turn towards his voice, “-is that it takes the approval and appreciation of others and transforms it into pure bliss in one's mind.” His words vibrated in the air near your lips, mingling with warm breath. “Perfect for building a functional community, yes, but also-” his hand tilted your chin up, thumb dragging across your lower lip, “all the more motivation to make you moan my name in pleasure.”

Heat flooded your body, but all sensation of touch quickly vanished, leaving you alone in an ocean of darkness. “R-ray?” you called, arms hesitantly stretching out to feel around you. His words had left you wanting, filled with both excitement and apprehension for whatever might come next.

“Take off your dress and follow the sound of my voice, princess.” You turned towards the sound, its tone coated in commanding intrigue. With the promise of reward in mind, you swallowed and played his game, fabric fluttering down around your feet as you carefully slipped out of the dress. The air was cool against your flushed skin, making you even more aware of how exposed and defenseless you were as you stepped in what you hoped was the right direction.

“Hands at your sides,” Ray warned. You complied and lowered them, trying to trust him despite the anxiety that came with traversing the dark. “Just a little closer,” he cooed. You swallowed and inched forward, heart skipping a beat as you suddenly felt your neck slot into his grip. He chuckled, fingers tapping lightly against your throat as your breathing quickened. “Good girl…”

You never expected something like this to feel so arousing… never thought you'd want it or want  _ more _ of it like you did now. His grip tightened and pulled you closer, the controlling pressure igniting your adrenaline. It lasted only for a moment though, his hand moving to the back of your neck as you whined softly in protest. 

“Patience, my dear,” Ray murmured, as you felt another touch, this time far lower. “I’m saving that bit for the finale.” Whimpering with pleasure and need, you wrapped your arms around his neck as two fingers teased their way past your folds and slipped inside you. They pumped a few times and then left as quickly as they had come, the loss making you squirm with want.

“Mmm,” he hummed, followed by a wet pop. “You taste even better when you’re filled with my cum.” You moaned at that, the noise eaten up by a hot devouring kiss as Ray turned the two of you around and pushed you backwards. You landed against a bed, alone for just a moment before he returned, consuming the entirety of your senses with his kiss, his roaming hands, and the feeling of his now-bare chest against yours. 

Stripped of your sight, you became even more aware of how he smelled - like warm roses and aftershave - and the deep, aroused groans that surfaced as he felt down your sides. Pulling your thighs upwards, he broke the kiss and sunk to the floor, letting your trembling legs drape over his shoulders. You felt his tongue glide up the center of your core, immediately followed by fluttering spasms in your thighs and stomach. He held you still as you cried out and fisted the sheets, his tongue darting across your clit with an unpredictable rhythm. Nails scratched against your thighs and you drank in the delicious sort of pain, desperate, pleasured babbling spilling from your lips. 

“Oh my god, Ray, right th- oh, OH! Oh god, yes... fuck, fuck it feels so good. You’re so good, Ray. Please, I want more-” The elixir seemed to work its magic, your words inciting happy murmurs that reverberated against your heat  and sent you closer to the edge. Your reactions were just loud enough that you didn’t hear the sudden buzzing. 

But holy fuck, did you feel it.

The vibrator filled you all at once, its sensation setting you on fire in combination with Ray’s tongue. You practically screamed, back arching as he continued to force your hips down. Your breathing was fast and ragged, steadily rising in pitch as you neared climax. Suddenly Ray was on top of you, vibrator still in place, as one hand roughly tweaked your nipple and the other squeezed at the sides of your throat until you were gasping to no avail. Your body shook, fear, pleasure, and adrenaline all blending together into one massive, overwhelming presence. Then all at once, oxygen flooded your lungs with a powerful rush that sent orgasm rocking through your body. You panted, muscles finally relaxing as a cloud of ecstasy showered down onto your body and soaked into your skin. 

Through the haze, you felt Ray carefully remove the vibrator and pull you further up on the bed, tilting you onto your side to untie the blindfold. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into him with a soft kiss against your temple. It felt so inexplicably wonderful, being taken care of by him (in both senses of the phrase). And by the time your mind was finally clear enough to realize it, your affection for Ray had grown past the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I had a few more ideas for this fic, I think I've run out of steam, writing-wise. Still! We ended up with 4 more chapters than originally planned so I'm proud of that. I hope you enjoyed the ride and that my first smut fic wasn't too cringey! Comments are always appreciated. <3
> 
> P.S. - Choking is very dangerous so please do your research and talk with your partner before trying that shit!!


End file.
